


How Clouds Are Born

by Kahvi



Category: Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-08
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahvi/pseuds/Kahvi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little interlude about clouds, and people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Clouds Are Born

"Noel?" Ju's laughter rings through loud voices and music at the other end of the line. "I'd ask what time it was, as if you ever know."

"Half five. In the morning. I'm in a field."

A pause, but only just. "Yes."

Noel laughed. "And you're drunk."

"I don't need people calling me from across the planet to tell me that."

"Are parents allowed to get drunk?"

Julian snorts. It almost sounds like a sneeze. " _You're_ asking _me_ that question?"

"Fair point. You're probably only allowed to get _really_ drunk once you've reproduced. You get a certificate."

"I had mine laminated."

"Good call. Did you know there were fields in New York, Julian?"

For a time, there is only the crickets, chirping cheerfully. Thinking the connection has died, Noel flicks the phone shut and sits down, tipping his hat so he can see the sky properly. The moisture from the ground is just starting to seep into the seat of his jeans when the phone vibrates.

"Why are you calling me from a field in New York?"

"I didn't; you phoned me."

"Why am I phoning you, then?"

"Because I wanted to tell you about this place. It's amazing. It's been ball-meltingly hot for _ages_ , and today, just when I was walking home from this party, it started raining like a bitch!"

"Party?"

"Yeah, we were... it doesn't matter, OK? I'll tell you later. But I was walking back, and a massive _block_ of water just fell right on top of me."

"You know what this is costing me, yeah?"

"Fuck off, Ju; you can afford it. I'm trying to tell you about the field."

Ju is smoking. You can tell by the length of the silences. "Tell me about the field."

"It's beautiful. The rain stopped, and I'd been walking for ages, and then I saw it. It's getting light out now; it's all twilighty and beautiful, and there's mist everywhere! It's not like fog; it's like someone's set up a smoke machine somewhere, all randomly. They're like little clouds floating about."

"What is?" You can hear the frown.

"The mist! I think this must be how clouds are born. Didn't they teach us that in school? Something about mountains and oceans, I think."

"We didn't go to school together."

"But we could have. We're the same age, remember?"

They both grow silent for a while, Julian apparently forgetting the costs. It's like that.

"I love you."

It's always easier with an ocean and a timezone or two between them.

"I love you."

Noel hangs up, and fumbles with the soggy paper in his hand. _Ju_ , the running letters say, and _beautiful_ , and _mist_ , and _far away_. And other things. Adjusting his hat again, he gets up, and keeps on walking.


End file.
